


Baby

by Delta_Immortal



Series: TWfemslash Week Summer 2014 (B-List) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Interrupted Intimacy, Malia works through issues, Wives, crying baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Immortal/pseuds/Delta_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia does not like babies. Kira discovers this when they agree to take her cousin's child for the week. </p><p> </p><p>Written for TWfemslash week, day five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

There is a crying, smelly tiny thing in their house, Malia notes as she steps out of the bedroom. Rather than answer, Kira’s mother sighs immediately. Kira stands, her face bright red, and hastily hands Malia a robe. 

Malia wonders why her nudity is more important than a strange infant in their house. 

Still, she dresses. “Why is there a baby in our house?” Malia demands again. Kira’s mother instantly stands in front of it, probably more aware than Kira of Malia’s urge to kill the infant. It’s not _theirs_. It’s a threat. It’ll be raised and then take over their den and kill them.

Kira touches her back softly, arms wrapping around her, grounding her. “It’s a favor to my cousin,” she says quickly. “She got in an accident and needs to be hospitalized for a week.” 

Malia twists her neck in an attempt to see the thing. She doesn’t ask about the father- fathers are useless, in her opinion. “Fine,” She tells Kira. “I’ll help watch the baby for a while.” 

Ms Yukimura still doesn’t look completely satisfied, but she kisses Kira on the cheek and says goodbye. 

Malia groans. “It smells like shit,” she comments, and Kira hands her a diaper.

 

***

 

Babies are disgusting. Malia has changed more diapers than she ever wants to in her life. There’s no payoff, either. She changes the diaper so baby can poop in the diaper again. Babies spit up food, like idiots. They have to be burped. They’re loud. 

It’s like evolution wanted humans to die.

This baby is daring, at least, though Kira yelled when Malia let it climb to the top of the bookcase. Malia had thought it rather clever.

 

***

 

Babies interrupt everything. Most of the time, Kira leaves for work in the morning and Malia takes care of the house or any strange supernatural stuff that may arise. For the most part they stay out of that sort of thing, but sometimes it involves them. Malia can’t go out and fight with a baby, so she’s stuck at home.

She can clean the house, she can cook, she can fix holes in the roof and the plumbing- there’s no math needed for that. Just a lot of guesswork. 

She’s in the middle of boiling rice when the baby cries. Angrily she looks between the stove and the wailing demon, turning off the stove (Kira was always adamant about that after coming home from a three day vacation and a hot stove to greet them). 

She moves to the child. She picks it up by the back of it’s onesie, a look of confusion and disgust on her face. 

“What’s wrong with you?” she asks, sniffing for any trouble. Well, it hasn’t shit itself. That’s a plus. 

The red face opens its mouth and she drops the baby back in the crib, taking a couple of steps back. 

Babies are loud motherfuckers. 

“Stop it!” she shouts back at the baby, attempting a display of dominance. “Stop it or I’ll punish you!” She pulls a full-on coyote face, her eyes flashing.

The baby keeps screaming. 

Malia isn’t sure what she should do. The baby has been fed (terrible experience), changed (more terrible experience), and she had thrown it in the crib and handed it a large stuffed bear. What more could a baby need?

The baby keeps crying. Frustrated, Malia sets the child down and runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She wishes Kira were here. Kira always knows what to do. 

 

***

 

When Kira gets home there isn’t any dinner, but the infant has stopped its shrieking. Malia has the baby gently in her arms, rocking it back and forth in an old lay-z-boy chair. Kira gives a soft smile as she takes off her heels, setting them by the door. “Looks like you two have become good friends.” 

Malia shoots her a look of pleading desperation. _Take it from me_ , her eyes say.

“Or not,” Kira adds. “Mind if I cook tonight?” 

Malia shakes her head no, continuing to cradle the child. Kira puts on an apron and continues where Malia left off. She’s stirring the rice so it doesn’t burn when Malia speaks. 

“Is your cousin a fox, too?” 

Kira shakes her head. “No. Fully human.” She leaves the rice on simmer. 

“Good,” Malia replies. “Then she won’t have to worry about her daughter eating her.” 

It’s the way Malia says it, so matter-of-fact. Kira drops the spoon on the floor, a sudden wave of sadness coming over her. Malia senses it in the air, her nostrils flaring. She isn’t ever sure what she’s done, but she looks sorry all the same. 

Kira shuts off the stove. “I feel like take-out,” she announces, putting on a happy face. 

 

***

 

Malia is kissing up her wife’s stomach when the baby cries again. Malia growls and Kira winces. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll get it.” 

Malia is turned over on the bed when she comes back, away from her. Kira sighs; the mood is spoiled. She gets into bed easily. 

Malia’s words float between them. “Do you want a baby?” she asks softly. 

Kira leans over and kisses her shoulder. “I already have the biggest one,” she jokes. 

Malia turns over and kisses her, somewhat more needy than Kira expected, but that’s all right.

 

***

 

The baby is staring at Malia now. “It’s creepy,” Malia explains. “I can’t even masturbate without it crying.” 

Kira flushes in embarrassment, holding her head in her hands. “Not in front of my mother,” she pleads softly, knowing both of them will catch her words.

Ms. Yukimura raises an eyebrow at Malia’s declaration but sips her tea formally, her face otherwise betraying nothing. “When Kira was born, it took us about four months before we could sleep through the night,” she explained. “We were both too exhausted to worry about that sort of thing.” 

Malia nods her head at the sage insight. “I can see why.”  

Kira looks at the sky and begs it to swallow her whole.

 

***

 

There’s a doll in the assortment of toys provided. Malia has never touched it. Kira remembers high school, when Malia was still a coyote and thinks about the doll in her backpack. She never brings it up, letting her wife work through her issues.

One night, Kira leaves the toilet for the bedroom and Malia is sitting in the moonlight, her face pale and shaking. She’ll share with Kira what’s been bothering her, but in her own time. So Kira sits by her wife, waiting for Malia to speak. She wraps her arm around Malia’s, giving her contact and comfort. 

It takes a while, but finally the words come.

“When I was a child,” Malia starts, and though Kira has heard the story, she’s never heard it directly from her wife before. “There was a full moon. I lost control. My mom and my sister…” she swallows. “They didn’t even die in the crash. I’d killed them before that.” 

Kira takes her hand, letting Malia admit her sins before continuing. 

“I don’t… I’ve never…” Malia shuts her eyes. “If I ever had a child, I’d never be able to teach her control. She’d kill us. Kill you.” Her breath shakes and shudders. 

“Fox,” Kira says gently. “I could have the oni as bodyguards.” 

Malia nods, not getting the joke. “ _I_ want to protect you,” she says finally, resting her head against her lover’s. “Children are dangerous. Evil.” 

Kira can hear the unspoken text. _I am dangerous. Evil_. “Well, we face that all the time,” she says lightly. “I think we’ll be okay.”

They don’t say anything more for the rest of the hour, and when the bell chimes the baby starts screaming again, hungry.

 

***

 

Kira’s cousin thanks them profusely for their time, their energy, anything and brings a dozen baked goods as both gratitude and apology. 

Malia doesn’t seem to want to let the baby go. The cousin attempts to take the baby from her arms, but Malia holds strong, looking directly at the baby’s eyes while the original mother holds on helplessly, surprised by Malia’s strength. 

 The words are soft but Kira can hear them clearly. “Don’t forget what I told you about the full moon,” Malia tells the child. “You have to protect them.”

That’s all that suffices for a goodbye, and the mother finally gets the baby out of Malia’s hands and into the car. She hugs them both (Malia a little more tentatively) and drives away.

Kira takes Malia’s hand in hers. "It's a human, you know." 

Malia shakes her head. "It's too clever to be a human."

They walk back into their house. Baby or no baby, Kira thinks, she’s pleased with this life.

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on my tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
